


Testing the Limit

by LokittyLaufeyson



Series: Pushing Limits [2]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Control Issues, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Lingerie, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay Logs, Sex Club, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokittyLaufeyson/pseuds/LokittyLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot decides to revisit Loki despite how the CEO seems to push all his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Loki Laufeyson and Eliot Spencer do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for some dirty, dirty fun.  
>  **Verse:** Pre-Leverage where Eliot is still in the employment of Damien Moreau but with longer hair. Loki is human and a well connected CEO of his own company.  
>  **Notes:** Based on a series of completed roleplay logs.

  
When the call came, Loki was sat at the front of a conference table, very legal and stuffy men on one side and the upper class of the Boston Mafia on the other. Both equally dangerous in their own rights yet Loki was completely at ease in the middle. "Gentlemen, with the rising interest rates there truly isn't anything keeping us from... finding alternative routes-" Loki paused, one of his phones going off in his pocket, the one he reserved for very particular people. "Pardon me, I'll allow my associate to continue, I must take this." He stood and swept out of the room as his right hand continued the presentation in his absence.  
  
Interestingly enough, it showed an unknown number. He swiped the screen to answer the call, speaking quickly in soft confident tones before the other side could. "I have each and every contact who has this number logged, so this is either someone who has dialed a wrong number and needs to hang up very quickly before I decide to trace this call, or," he dragged out the word, waiting for the hang up click and when none came he continued, "This is Eliot. Needless to say I am endlessly more excited about the latter option. So what do you want, pet?"  
  
The slight quickening of breath on the other end was very telling. It had been three months since that single night, easily enough time for either side to forget one another but here was proof that neither had.  
  
The sound of swallowing was picked up from the cheap phone receiver in its gritty background noise. "Yeah, it's Eliot." Hesitantly the words came, in that husky southern drawl he still remembered. Loki licked his lips.   
  
"Well, you sound absolutely desperate, darling," the CEO said, looking to Amora, his other assistant, and snapping his fingers at the phone for her to start tracing the call. "And you flatter, so who am I to deny you. Tonight works for me." He will decide where as soon as that call traced.  
  
"But... I hope you remember my instructions from last time. And if they are not followed... I will leave you there without having so much as touched you. I do expect certain orders to be followed. So, Eliot, are you going to obey me?" His voice was soft as he leaned against the wall and when his eyes flickered to Amora she was nodding; she's located the source of the call.  
  
Soft cursing came from the other end of the line. Did Eliot think in three months he would have forgotten the instructions he so explicitly gave?  
  
"I'll be there," Eliot was saying, "But... your instructions..." The words stuttered to a stop and Loki waited patiently, as if he had all the time in the world for Eliot to pick up again on his own. Meanwhile he walked into his office and reclined in his chair, leaning back with his cellphone lightly gripped between his thumb and pointer finger. The port city's skyline spread out in the panoramic windows behind him.   
  
"I remember'em but I'm not comfortable with that," Eliot continued. Another loud swallow, the sound of his sub bolstering for defiance. "Can we discuss this? I can obey you, but..." Again that lovely husky voice trailed off reluctantly and again Loki waited, booting up his computer to enter the information Amora found for him. When the silence stretched into awkwardness, Loki considered actually making a prompt, but Eliot spoke up first. "It ain't my thing," the other finished lamely. "I'm lookin' only for somethin' like last time. "  
  
Loki wondered who he was trying to convince with a line like that. The CEO hummed softly, looking up the trace for the call and wasn't surprised to find it was from a payphone. He looked in the area and cross referenced it to a certain list of establishments he knew located nearby. "I wasn't under the impression that they were 'your thing', I was under the impression that you were asking for my services, to aid you, and I was asking for certain conditions to be met." He nearly purred.   
  
"If the little soldier boy needs his fix, he will be at 46 Pengrove Avenue at eight tonight, on his knees, all nicely shaved and dressed up for me. Just give your name and you'll be brought to my room," he said, giving the address of another club he frequented, who were discreet in their service and generous in their supplies and leniency.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, hearing the hesitation that remained in Eliot's next intake of breath and Loki made a soft sound of concession, "If you listen to me," Loki said softly, soothing the desperation he heard in his sub before, "I'll make it better. Remember how I got you, right near the end, with the whip. Remember how slowly I built you to that? Remember how it only lasted a few minutes? If you obey, if you present yourself as I ask you to, like a good submissive, I'll drag it out. I'll bring you there faster and let you fly longer. I'll give you exactly what you want Eliot. All you have to do is meet the criteria. Think it over." And with that he ended the call, not giving Eliot the chance to respond.  
  
Smirking, he went back to see how Victor was doing with his presentation. 

  
***

  
The place turned out to be not half an hour from where Eliot made his call, a lucky coincidence, perhaps. It took far longer getting himself ready as per Loki's instructions though, there were some things a guy just couldn't do. One hour was spent debating whether to call the whole thing off and another to finally get the courage to do as he was instructed. Buying the lingerie was the easy part out of the whole situation, guys bought this sort of thing for their girlfriends all the time, but shaving and putting them on, that was harder than jumping off a cargo plane without a parachute. At least that time there was water below and the plane had just taken off.   
  
Yet all things said and done, Eliot still showed up two hours early for the meet, just sitting down the street and scouting the place out. Nothing set off his alarm bells about the people who went in and out. After a lot of careful watching he did notice the people who visited. It was all very discreet, with a bouncer and a receptionist but all beyond the main entryway and nothing overtly obvious.   
  
At twenty to eight Eliot relocated his car and walked two blocks to the club, dressed again in a button down top and jeans. He was led inside the nameless building where he then gave his first name to the reception. She handed him a key and he was directed to a playroom, very high class and secretive like the last club, which, on further consideration, was _more_ than the last club.  
  
Once safely inside with the door locked again behind him, he stripped down and knelt in the middle of the room as instructed, feeling incredibly perverse and uncomfortable when he wore nothing but a pair of black lace panties. The coolness of his newly shaven privates was unnatural, and even kneeling, he could feel the airiness of the area below. Yet as the minutes flowed past eight one by one and he had nothing to do while kneeling there, even these sensations cannot completely distract his mind from the looping replay of the harsh memories that brought him here.  
  
His Dom, the mysterious person who's name possibly started with L, strolled into the room twenty minutes late. The door opened to reveal that familiar angular face, smiling at the sight of Eliot awaiting him. He wore a knee length black coat that he was taking off as he approached, walking past Eliot to the hanging peg next to Eliot's clothing. He smoothed a black gloved hand down the front of business suit he wore beneath.   
  
He turned and slowly started circling Eliot with a gentle smile. "Black, rather basic, but the cut suits you nicely."  
  
Eliot felt his cheeks grow warm from the observation to his choice of clothing.  
  
"I would apologize for my tardiness but it seems to have served its own purpose. Nearly a half hour late and your positioning as straight as ever. Assuming that you did not slack," Eliot's back stiffened indignantly. "No, of course not. What control you have over your body," the other man said in a taunting praise as he smirked. "Now, I have a few things lined up for today. But first, I want you to get yourself hard. Through the lace now, don't cheat," he said, immediately taking control and Eliot's mind off the waiting and on to a task.  
  
Eliot flashed a glance up at the Dom at the instructions, and while that he would prefer that they skipped the whole thing about getting himself hard, especially with woman panties on, he was grateful that he now has something else to focus on besides his own thoughts. Despite how much he disliked it, he dismissed the idea of protesting. He had a feeling that his Dom would walk if he said 'no' right now.  
  
"Yes, sir," he ended up murmuring as he brought a hand around from behind his back and started palming himself. He spread his knees wider apart and rubbed his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his lace enclosed shaft. The strange texture of the panties brought a new level of obscenity to this as the lace scratched tantalizingly at his cock, and for an insane moment, he was glad he chose silk. Still, even with how wrong it was, or perhaps because of it, he still managed to get himself fully up within several hard strokes.  
  
"There we go," his Dom all but purred in his ear as Eliot felt fingers trail down the back of his neck, "I'm going to be hearing more of that lovely voice tonight. I do have a fondness for gags, but there will be less of that tonight. However," Eliot saw the green eyes slide over his form, down to his hand still stroking himself to hardness, and felt the heat raise in his cheeks again. "We will still be having plenty of fun."  
  
The other moved away then to a series of drawers just on the edge of his vision. He saw the top one open and the Dom selecting something from its contents. Seconds later the man was back, smiling softly, with a black ring held up in his hands. "Put it on. This one doesn't go around your balls, darling. You're not quite a masochist, are you? So no need to keep you from ejaculating, just to keep you nice and hard." Eliot stared at the cockring dropped into his lap.   
  
Eliot would much rather not have his cock trapped in a ring, but was thankful that at least this wasn't one that prevented orgasm, just one that prevented him from getting soft. Unnecessary, in his opinion, since he didn't usually enjoy these sessions for that purpose. But obviously this Dom did and they had different needs. So awkwardly he obeyed, circling the ring around his cock and silken panties alike and feeling more filthy than ever.  
  
His Dom was pulling out more equipment from the drawers, of which Eliot recognized a paddle, a crop, a switch and a long metal rod. The last was plugged into a small box that began whirring softly and electrical currents sparked lightly between them. From just watching, Eliot felt his body jerk sympathetically. Experience told him electricity was a surefire way to get a body pliant but not necessarily the most comfortable. Just as well, he wasn't here for comfort.   
  
"I did mean it," his Dom was saying as he began setting everything up, "You sounded positively desperate. There was a... crack in your voice. Like when you asked for mercy last time. What made it so necessary for you to come to me again? You've obviously been overseas."  
  
Eliot wasn't particularly surprised by the sharp observation, he was tanned from the month he spent under the sun and his hair longer where he there wasn't a proper place to cut it. It hung past his ears now, ragged and dry at the ends from the arid conditions he was working under. It brought back memories, the reason he was here and the sequences that replayed.   
  
"I need to be... distracted, sir," Eliot said neutrally, not wanting to slip into details. None of it was legal and even less morally acceptable. All of which he didn't want to talk about. "You helped me last time."  
  
"I did... didn't I. It's back, the stiffness in your tone, the tenseness in your shoulders. I will just have to push you over that. Push you over being a good soldier until you're just... flying," the Dom murmured as he picked up a pair of soft leather sleeves that extended from the wrist to just under the elbow. He stilled Eliot's hand from stroking his cock with a touch from the toe of one well polished shoe.   
  
The tall man crouched before him and fastened the sleeves on, putting Eliot's arms in front of him this time, with the inside of his forearms facing his chest and his elbows together. The Dom made sure it was secure and comfortable before they were laced tightly together, and Eliot stayed still until he was done. Testing it afterwards for any resistance showed the man knew what he was doing, there was nothing Eliot could do to break free.  He was helped back to his feet.  
  
"There's a reason I brought you here," the other man said softly as he moved to snatch a pair of weighted clamps, and then one more clamp that had duller edges and a wider grip.  
  
"Yes, sir," Eliot replied although none was expected to the rhetorical comment. He eyed the clamps warily, recalling the 'punishment' that he was subjected to last time under the hand of this man.  
  
Returning to his side, the Dom plucked at Eliot's nipples to fasten the first two on. Instantly the tiny dangling weights swayed, just heavy enough that every twitch and shift they tugged and pulled at his sensitive buds. He hissed loudly at the new sensation.  
  
But the other man wasn't done. Green eyes held eye contact with his, watching him closely for reaction, as the third clamp was brought down.   
  
Eliot held his breath when he realized where the third one was going to go. It was an effort to stay standing and still for it to happen, his whole body was tense and willing him to get away from the danger. He locked his knees and even then, it was an effort to stay in place. With a soft moan, he felt the clamp fastened on the skin on the underside of his ballsac.  
  
While the clamp just pinched lightly, not seriously painful, he was incredibly aware of every little movement of the metal clamp. It took a few seconds before Eliot remembered to breathe.  
  
"Are you wondering why I've bound your hands in front of you? Of course you are. We're going to need you to have a bit of balance. And a bit of self control. I will be gagging you when I use electric shocks, we wouldn't want you biting off your own tongue," the Dom was saying as he stepped back from Eliot, smirking at his handiwork. "And we're going to have to tie back those locks of yours, pet." Following the words, the taller man took a soft elastic from the table, just an average one used for pulling supplies together, and used to it pull Eliot's hair back into a ponytail to make sure it didn't get in his face.   
  
"Now stand. and go kneel upright on the bed." While the Dom waited for Eliot to obey, he mercenary saw him pick up a pair of ankle cuffs. Eliot was distracted from what else the other man was doing though when he tried to move in obedience. He was suddenly very aware of all three weights dangling, shifting as he shifted, swinging mightily as he moved to follow his orders.   
  
When he was in place, after some carefully slow movements, the Dom returned, humming softly to himself and with a long thin chain wound across his wrist and hooked around his thumb. The humming stopped and the other was smirking when he laid eyes on Eliot.  
  
"We're going to soften you up a bit first, and then I'm going to fuck you, and then... we'll have you flying. Do have any specific requests, pet?"   
  
Eliot could do balance, could do self control, and electricity didn't bother him, but he did grimace a little at the game plan. "Can we do without the fuckin', sir?" He asked as he settled onto the bed, brows just lightly furrowed so that two lines creased his forehead. Then seeing the thin chain and remembering the danger of not setting limits to this man, Eliot added warily, "And no open wounds..." and in case his Dom would for any reason think it was because Eliot was afraid, he felt obliged to explain, "They'd interfere with my work. Electricity sounds fine, sir. I've a tolerance for it." That he knew from having gone through anti-interrogation sessions before.  
  
"No, you've developed a tolerance to electric shocks meant to evoke pain in order to get information from you or simply torture you." The Dom grinned. "I have your face, your first name, and _Eliot Spencer_ , you are a very naughty boy. I've read all about you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot needs to decide if he can still stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. It has been a hectic few weeks! And there is definitely plot coming in future stories, not so much this one though. It is still mostly PWP.

 

Eliot froze when the Dom mentioned his name, his full name, like it wasn't his most guarded secret during these of anonymous sessions. He reflexively flinched, the bombshell dropped so suddenly that he didn't have time to react. Alarm bells went off in a cacophony in his mind to mute all other thoughts. In association with his name this stranger would have found other things about him. Eliot never worked under a pseudonym, which meant, aside from the classified black ops he did in his soldiering days, everything else about him was out there for the digging. Everything. A whole resume of pain and death was there for the reading, it all depended whether one dug hard enough.  
  
When the shock wore off he tried to stretch out of his bonds. The sleeves that held him were tightly laced, from wrist to elbow in a way that robbed him of all leverage for summoning strength. How quickly could he escape with his hands bound? Naked? Was he being set up? There could already be an ambush waiting outside the room, ready to take down Eliot Spencer.  
  
Yet even as he glanced to measure the distance to the room door, the Dom was tracing light fingers down his tense back along the length of his spine. "No need to flinch like that," the man was saying. Eliot heard him like he was a distance away, drowned out by the soundof his own controlled breathing. "I think you're very interesting. And your little secret is safe in my hands." The loop of thin chain fell around Eliot's neck and he felt it pulled into a loop like a noose, or a potential garrote, and he tensed up further. The end of it trailed down the length of his back, brushing the blankets of the bed and tickled his foot. He made himself stay still though, coiled tightly like a spring looking for the right opportunity.   
  
The other man continued to speak despite the Eliot's building anxiety. His voice was coming through Eliot's tunneled hearing clearer now that he was expanding his senses to opus on his surroundings. "No open wound. Just like last time, didn't those heal well?" A light caress moved down past his waist and towards the sensitive area above his ass.  
  
But Eliot couldn't relax into it, and his glance went to the door again. It was locked and the man held the key.   
  
"But I will be having a sample of your ass, pet. You'll love it, trust me. You don't think I'd fuck you without making sure it did something for you as well?" The Dom chuckled as he picked up the flogger and turned it over in his palm. "Lets begin with an old friend." And that was all the warning Eliot got before the flogger descended.  
  
The first crack fell upon a rigid back, all knotted muscles that didn't give under its blow. It hurt twice as bad and Eliot grunted out loudly. "Stop..." he gritted out before it fell a second time, "This was a mistake."  
  
The flogging halted and Eliot sensed the other man drawing up behind him. Fingers dug hard into his jaw another man leaned in. "There were pictures," the cultured voice whispered into Eliot's ear and the grip shifted, moving down now to constrict around his throat. "Of the scenes that Eliot Spencer has left in his wake. Classified reports. Dirty jobs with more blood spilled than one man can hold in his hands."  
  
Eliot flinched once more to the words, evidence that this man had dug incredibly deep for his information. His pulse raced under the tight grip, there was no hiding how frantically his heart beat under it.

"But you," Eliot swallowed when the fingernails dug in a little more, "Are not Eliot Spencer, are you?"

  
_What?_  
  
"No, you're _Eliot_ , my pet, my good broken, obedient soldier boy and if you think I give two damns about how you make your money, about the reasons that you need me to make you fly... You obviously have no idea who I am." The grip around his neck slowly released. "Now, since you were so rude, you're going to apologize for interrupting me and then you're going to ask me, very politely, to continue with my services that you asked me for. Surely you aren't going to let this go to waste, not when you put so much effort into meeting me."   
  
For a minute Eliot's mind went blank. Did the man think he could defuse his tension just like that? Like it was a joke that he dropped name that many people would love to hogtie, to have Eliot exactly as he was now to be sold off to the highest bidder. There was more than one person out there with revenge fantasies waiting to be fulfilled or trigger fingers itching to perform lead lobotomy on Eliot Spencer.  
  
Yet all Eliot found himself saying in a harsh, dry whisper was, "M'not a soldier."  
  
Eliot's mind raced. He couldn't let this go, not when _Eliot Spencer_ was now put out on the table. No matter how much he needed what he asked the Dom for. No matter that this man seemed to still be willing to give it to him. He couldn't dismiss his sense of danger, it was useless if he couldn't relax.   
  
This man knew way more about him than he wanted, and he knew nothing about this well connected man in expensive suits.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Yet instead of being answered, he felt the chain being removed from around his neck. The laces around his sleeves were pulled and they undid themselves to fall apart loosely. When the other stepped back into view, it was to give Eliot a dismissive wave of his hand. "Go on then, put your clothing back on and go down whatever demons have followed you home in whatever release you allow yourself. I'm not for having a discussion about who I am or what I know or how I know it or how you can _possibly_  trust me now." The other made another dismissive gesture with his hand. "I have no will or patience. Either obey or leave."  
  
Relief flooded through Eliot as he quickly removed himself from the sleeves. Not a set up then, not a plan to entrap him. And on the heels of that, dismay.   
  
The man didn't even seem to glance at Eliot as he began carefully putting away his equipment, "And I expect no more contact from you." When Eliot began to reach up and remove his nipple clamps, the other added, "Though I have to say I'm rather disappointed in you. Spooked so easily..." The man hummed noncommittally, back still to him and the crop turned in his grip.  
  
Eliot's fingers stalled. He had demons alright, they haunted him even now. It was why he took the chance to look for such an outlet to begin with, why he came to this man specifically.  
  
He eyed the man's back, currently turned against him, and tried to sort it through his mind. If this man wanted to harm him, he could have done it after Eliot was fully immobile. Eliot would have been, had been last time, and hadn't suspected anything awry when he came in.  
  
"It ain't bein' spooked when I have reason to be wary." But this wasn't a set up, at least his gut instincts told him otherwise now that the immediate danger of having his arms immobilized was over. Things didn't add up for a set up and he didn't believe this man would make such stupid mistakes.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he reached a conclusion and remained on his knees. He needed this tonight. It was going to be a risk he will have to take.  
  
Lowering his head in subservience, Eliot said softly, "M'sorry for interruptin', sir. Please forgive me and continue what you were gonna do." The words felt like sandpaper dragged over his tongue but he said them as required.  
  
The man turned to reveal a gentle smile at Eliot's concession. "You have no reason to fear me or my intentions. I assure you they are pure. I am a hedonist at my core and I would gain absolutely nothing from putting you in anyone else's hands."   
  
Not true, there was a price on Eliot's head in some countries, up to half a million that he knew of and the black market probably had more. Yet Eliot held his tongue and watched the man pick up the chain again to return to his side. Given the way the Dom carried himself, Eliot got the feeling that perhaps money didn't mean much to this stranger.   
  
"You don't beg very well, you know. Doesn't come from the heart. Don't worry, we can fix that." The chain was wound back around his neck and trailed down his back as before. His sleeves were laced together again as well.

If this was a trap, Eliot walked right back into it.   
  
As if reading his mind his Dom leaned in and whispered, "Now then, if you trust anything, trust this. If I wanted you dead, I have had a hundred opportunities to have fulfilled that wish, or any wish really, by now. But as I have no such desire, you have nothing to fear. Now, relax your shoulders. Let me have you." And then Eliot felt a nip at the shell of his ear before the man stepped back, pulling the chain with him as he did. The thin line tugged at Eliot's throat, forcing him to gasp and tilt his body back until his back was uncomfortably straight.   
  
And without warning the Dom brought down the flogger down, punching the air right out of Eliot's lungs as he repeated the action, again and again in different speeds, different strengths, varying rhythm, giving Eliot no rhythm or reason to when or how the next blow was going to hit. It was worse when Eliot couldn't make his body relax to the blows, to bend under them instead of letting them fall against a resisting force. Each fall of the flogger only made him more tense, his back muscles bunching against the blows like an unmoving wall to the straps. It made them fall harder and hurt that much more such that by the time the Dom paused, Eliot was breathing hard and his jaw hurt from how tightly he clutched it.  
  
This wasn't going to work.  
  
***  
  
Loki paused just to watch the rise and fall of Eliot's ribs, the gorgeous curve of his shoulders that he couldn't resist running his fingers across. He read so much about this man, about his skills, how deadly he was on foreign missions. Everything he read lead him to think Eliot was a freelancer but there was something to it. Something organized, precisely in its randomness that spoke of a handler. A single employer that was so powerful they didn't hide themselves. It would explain why Eliot came to him silently begging to be undone, fresh from a trip overseas no less. Unless there was something terribly masochistic about the sub in how he chose his jobs, there must be another hand at play. But no, now was not the time for such speculations. Loki reigned in his curious thoughts, now was the time to place that cord down the length of Eliot's back and made sure he stay in place.   
  
He smiled when even the slightest touch of the thin chain made Eliot twitch. The back was already turning a nice shade of red from their starting activities, it would be more beautiful still before they were done.   
  
"Lean forward, you're going to feel quite the tugging at your scrotum from the clamp, but don't worry about that. We're just going to prepare you, can't have you limping now." Loki pulled on a single plastic glove and coated the fingers in lube, warming it a little before approaching Eliot again. "We're going to make a game of it, darling, This is where the electricity comes into play. I'm going to open you up, then I'm going to hurt you a bit more, and then after that you're going to fuck yourself on my cock. For every mistake you make or order you disobey, you're going to get a nasty shock, right through those clamps."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand, sir," Eliot murmured, leaning forward on his knees and stalling when he reached the length the chains. After he checked the chain would only tug and wasn't endangering, Loki watched him tilt forward further. It was a good sign of how tense Eliot must be if he didn't comment on the fucking like he did in the last session.   
  
Once Eliot was in position Loki got to work. The black lace were temporarily pushed to one side, and from the light moan, he knew it must be pressing against Eliot's clamped package at the front. He wasn't cruel about it though, he didn't drag it out or torture the poor man with it, only fingered him open quickly and efficiently. As soon as Eliot felt ready he entered the next finger, scissoring and twisting in simple precise movements but avoiding the sweet spot during he entirety of the exercise. Only when he was three fingers deep did he reward Eliot with a brush on the little nub just to see Eliot jerk and moan. The poor man nearly fell shoulder first into the bed when that happened, his position of staying forward being a difficult one with his arms bound and unable to properly support himself. When that happened, Loki reached out with a steadying hand on his shoulder to keep him in check.  
  
Like the good boy Eliot was, he spread his knees wider and recovered his position soon after. Loki picked up his paddle and turned it in his hand.   
  
"Lets say twenty one hits, just to make it fun." Loki drew out the last word like a sweet promise and shifted to get a good angle. It gave Eliot a moment to brace himself but not much. He slammed the paddle down on Eliot's ass, grazing the tops of his thighs and then he went again and again, being greeted with soft grunts when pain blossomed after each one. At five he paused when the most beautiful blush bloomed and stayed on Eliot's asscheeks. The black lace wasn't even visible anymore from how far it rode up and wedged tightly into his asscrack.  
  
"I want you to count out the next sixteen and I want you to thank me for every one, understood?"  
  
Eliot opened his eyes and nodded his understanding. "Yes, sir." And at the next hit, a grunt followed by, "Six. Thank you, sir." This went on for another dozen, at which Eliot's words were raspy with effort. "Nine-nineteen, thank you, sir."  
  
Loki smiled when they finished the last two up, Eliot's voice beautifully husky but every line of him still incredibly tense. "You have no choice but the loosen up a bit very soon, pet, so try to practice while you can. Here, hush, kneel up," He aided Eliot carefully back to standing while his his back remained straight and his shoulders were set back, petting one hand down the straigtened spine. The softest of groans brushed out past the sub's lips when Loki's hand strayed down to his newly inflamed behind. Eliot was still breathing sharply, almost panting, while his body quivered with coiled energy under Loki's touch. He wasn't ready to relax and Loki knew it simply couldn't be forced.  
  
"I was planning on teasing you a bit tonight but obviously that isn't going to work if you're this tense." He gave a soft, disappointed sigh, and went to get the small metal box, setting it to the side and attaching three long thin cords to the plugs provided. He clipped those neatly to Eliot's clamps, one running between his legs and with a soft smile Loki fixed the end of one cord to the end of the chain around Eliot's neck.   
  
"Don't worry, this isn't going to shock you anywhere dangerous. This chain is made of a diluted conductive which means it will be an evenly distributed and dulled shock wherever the chain is touching you. Which means... you may want to make sure that it remains touching your back, lest it get too intense in certain points," Loki explained. "The clamps are made of a similar material."  
  
Loki settled back on the bed and helped Eliot up onto it as well. "I'll try," Eliot murmured as Loki guided the sub to straddle his hips, meeting Eliot's wide blue eyes with a smirk. Despite being the one on top, Eliot looked marginally uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the aching of his ass and back or even just their positions with a man between his legs? Or maybe it was all that combined and Eliot being completely aware that he was still sporting an erection under his lacy panties.  
  
It didn't matter as Loki brandished the remote in his hands. "This is the control. Now, open me up and take me out."  
  
Above him Eliot swallowed and reached for Loki with his bound hands, but before Loki stopped him before he could touch.  
  
"With your mouth now, no cheating. And be careful with your teeth." He bared his own in a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LokI has the perfect way to wear Eliot down.

"What? I can't-... ughn." Eliot got his first taste of the chain's shocking abilities when he tried to protest. It jolted through him like a flash of lightning down its metallic spine, spreading lightly to his nipples and balls to complete a conducting circuit that was not quite painful, but numbing. He was aware that he made a noise, a hybrid between a moan and a groan while electricity tingled through his sensitive areas. His eyes had glazed over briefly for that moment. "Dammit," he whispered shakily when it passed a few seconds later.  
  
"Yes, you see, you felt that tingling zap all the way down your back?" The Dom beneath him smirked at his surprised state. "Well, if you move too much, the chain isn't going to touch you in all places, so you'll only be hit in certain places, but with more intensity. So I'm going to leave the movement up to you, but I set the pace, and if you disobey, I give you a little reminder." For seemingly no reason, Eliot was given another jolt from another press of the controlling button. "Go on with it now."   
  
Any protest or hesitation was met with similar zaps, shifting the length and strength of them to make sure he could never quite predict and there fore anticipate or brace himself for. Eliot groaned again, the shock of electricity running all the way down his back and balls. He almost whimpered when another jolt, much longer this time, had him bend over his Dom, gasping and shuddering. "Fuck," he hissed, and mastering himself, slid downwards and lowered his head to mouth at the 's groin.  
  
"And when you're done that, I'll help you with the next step," the man below him said and Eliot felt a hand slide up the length of his thigh to rub at his own hard shaft still trapped in the thin layer of lace. His thigh jumped a bit, between that and the jolts, it made working difficult.   
  
The zipper kept eluding his attempts and Eliot spent several embarrassing seconds nuzzling at his Dom's crotch before he finally gripped it between his teeth. Tugging it down was just as difficult and he must have scratched Loki somehow since he was suddenly punished by a long jolt of electricity. In his current position the chain didn't trail as far along his back as he would like, making it that much harder on his sensitive regions. It took considerable effort to not faceplant into Loki's crotch right then. With a final tug, he managed to get the zipper down.  
  
Masculine musk assaulted his nose and with both trepidation and relief, Eliot found there was no underwear hiding the hard, throbbing shaft beneath. No longer restricted, the erect cock did most of the work and lifted free of the opened slacks.   
  
"I could have you suck me again and it would certainly ensure more active participation, wouldn't it?" His Dom asked with a half smile but then the man sighed, "But no, we shall stick to the plan no. Up now." His Dom reached down and curled a hand around his cock to stroked himself. It was not necessary to ensure hardness but he seemed to enjoy dragging out the moment while his other hand took a grip on Eliot's hip to guide him up. Eliot was made to hover over him, the warm, moist head of the lightly throbbing cock pressed against his slicked entrance. He grunted softly with an undercurrent of a growl as he held himself hovering above the other.   
  
"Take your time, give yourself time to adjust once you're done," his Dom instructed, "It might be a bit of a burn. You were tight when I opened you and if you're still this tense..." Eliot glanced up as his Dom said that and saw his thumb sliding tauntingly over the button. "Move only when I tell you."  
  
Eliot closed his eyes briefly. He really didn't want to do this, but they weren't going to do anything else if he refused now. He needed to, as the man put it, fly tonight. It has been days since he slept well at all, not since... Flashes of fire danced before his eyes and they shot open to stare at the Dom's infuriating smirk.   
  
Lifting himself up, he carefully sank down onto the erect shaft, thighs shaking with exertion from having to support himself without the aid of his hands. Although they spent time earlier to opening him up, he was tight, and even though he did his best to relax, it was an uncomfortable minute before the cock was fully inserted into him. In this position the large head was pressed teasingly against his prostate, just a constant pressure that did nothing for him but cause a strange feeling of discomfort, but he managed to stay still. Instead, he bowed his head and groaned.  
  
"All right, I want you to keep leaning forward like that. Now grind your hips, I'm sure you know how, army and all. " The Dom's grin made Eliot scowl.   
  
"No idea what you're talkin' about," which earned Eliot another quick shock that he grunted to. He knew what the other implied, of course, especially since it wasn't unheard of that some of the boys let off steam that way. Nothing drove the libido more than being high on survival adrenaline from a firefight where the enemy was taken down but they survived. Even he did even though it had been a few years since he let off steam that way or that he was mostly on the giving end. Not to mention, now that he was back in the real world, there were women aplenty. But he wasn't going to admit to it. However as he moved, the few times he did get fucked came back to him and he ground backwards, twisting his hips in little shallow thrusts that allowed him to grind his prostate against the shaft inside him.  
  
"Keep it slow," the man beneath him instructed as he rubbed his hand soothingly up the length of Eliot's thigh and then over the curve of his hip.  
  
For a few minutes Eliot moved like that, just slowly grinding back and milking his pleasure spot until a wet spot began to stick the lacy lingerie to the head of his own cock. And he started moaning, unable to hold back on the pleasure that his controlled milking provided. If it was what his Dom wanted, he gave it to him.  
  
Then for no apparent reason, Eliot felt a long shock run him, hard enough that he jerked up.  
  
"I said you would be shocked when you disobeyed, not that you wouldn't be at any other time," the Dom said with the most infuriating smirk and he twitched his hips, obviously enjoying the feeling of Eliot's ass wrapped tightly around him. "Straighten up now, yes, just like that, now ride me properly, faster now, but not too fast. You don't have arms to support yourself we don't want those legs of yours to wear out too quickly." He lifted his hips to encourage Eliot to start working. Eliot's shiver as the hard lines of his thighs quivered with effort was making the other smile, and he Eliot wasn't sure he liked the contemplating gleam in those green eyes as they regarded him.   
  
Eliot had been strung up and tortured and beaten before, but this man knew just the right pressure in words and touch to get him crumbling and flying.  
  
***  
  
Loki watched Eliot's slow descent, the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he took in Loki's cock. If he didn't mind getting his neck snapped a second later, Loki might want to take a picture. He knew about this one, he knew about what he did, how he did it, how ruthless and efficient and _broken_ he was. How the calls he made on missions fluctuated, from vaguely moral to the devil's work. No one had a grip on him, no one. Not even the man he supposedly worked for, Damien Moreau.  
  
And here he was, fucking himself down on Loki's cock, all bound up.  
  
Eliot answered that unwarranted shock with a cute little growl, one that rumbled from his chest like predator, but got cut off before it could go on too long. Swallowing it down with obvious effort, his broken soldier packed it away with a strained, "Yes, sir."  
  
Then Loki was treated with the beautiful sight of Eliot moving again, thigh muscles bunching with effort as he dragged himself slowly off of Loki's cock in a torturous raising. Needing to control both the speed of the ascent and descent took a toll and Eliot's face was a mask of single-minded attention as he lowered himself back down until he was fully speared on his cock once more.  
  
With his breath coming out heavily between his teeth, Eliot fucked himself slowly on Loki, obeying beautifully to Loki's instructions as he moved carefully. His eyes were closed so he could focus, his face completely closed in concentration. From how little he reacted Loki would guess he missed his prostate the first few times such that there wasn't much pleasure for him, but on the fourth time down there was a marked change in Eliot's expression. It slackened and his lips parted in a soft 'o' and Loki knew he managed to find the right angle.  
  
Finally catching onto the game Loki wanted to play, Eliot closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, bidding for self control within himself. It didn't take long for the man to find his own pleasure. Making sure Loki hit his sweet spot on every careful filling of his passage, Eliot seemed to lose control of himself and upped the pace. Loki tsked his tongue, sending a shock through him that instantly slowed his wayward sub to a Eliot standstill.  
  
"And you were doing it so well, too. No now, back to the start. Grind your hips as you were."  
  
"This ain't what I came here-- Fuck!" He hissed and clenched again around Loki when that protest only earned him a long hard jolt around his neck and through his nipples and groin. "Fine, gimme a se-- Shit!"   
  
At the almost not quite protests he sent a series of jolts, each a little harder than the last to make Eliot clench down pleasantly on his cock. Loki settled back and arched a brow at the other, "I didn't much test your endurance or self control last time, but lets see how well you do, pet. Start again, and this time..."  
  
Loki reached up to push Eliot's arms up, shoulder muscles straining as his bound forearms now rested on top of his head, putting every inch of his body on display for Loki's eyes to feast as he rode him. This stretched Eliot's muscles in positions they weren't used to, and his arms quivered as well from the new strain. He took a shaky breath.   
  
Slowly the mercenary began to grind down again, starting all over as he gyrated his hips. Having learned his lesson, it would appear he was careful to not press so hard against his prostate anymore, not wanting to be overloaded with shocks in case this would go on for a while. His arms must be aching, as would his thighs, but Eliot kept his pace carefully controlled this time to avoid any mishap, even going so far as to avoid his prostate to aid with that. It deserved some reward. Several long minutes of this, being fully on display, hips twisting back and forth, and Loki finally gave permission for his beautiful sub to enjoy himself more.   
  
"Tilt forward a bit," Loki instructed, voice gone a little deeper with his arousal, and smirked when he saw Eliot realize what that meant. Loki was ordering him to get himself off. "Just like that, hold that pace, Look at you." Loki smoothed his hands up Eliot's ribs and chest and watched as the sweat began to bead on the man from the effort of what he was doing.  
  
"No, this isn't what you thought you came here for," he answered now that Eliot was moving. His words helped himself focus too, to let it draw out so he lasted as long as he wanted. "But tell me, if I bent you over and beat you right now, would it do anything except make you more tense, put you inside your own head? No, what you need right now, sweet pet, is to clear your mind. And what sort of training could up your endurance for this? No." This was a careful cocktail of humiliation and endurance, mixed with Eliot's need to punish himself, both satisfied and countered by being given pleasure as well.   
  
Loki kept him like that, that slow, burning pace until Eliot began to tremble all over, "Do you feel that burn now? Not only in your gut, but in your groin, in your muscles. It's getting harder to think of anything else, isn't it? Getting harder to focus on anything except the movement of your legs, the burn in your thighs, in your abdominal, in your arms. Speed up just a little more now. Just a smidge."  
  
The mercenary would hate this, hate the logic in the Loki's words, hate that he found pleasure in this. He would tell himself, in some corner of his mind that made excuses when he took a life for money perhaps, that this was just sex, but Loki wanted the soldier's gut to twist up so there was no denying it with excuses.   
  
He knew Eliot's plan to avoid his prostate failed miserably when he was instructed to lean forward and press right against it. His pet ended up moaning, in a mixture of agreement and pleasure, that had his rib cage fluttering with exertion under Loki's hands. A thin sheen of sweat coated him, making him glow under the low room light.  
  
"Yes, sir," the long haired sub murmured, voice strained from how on edge he was. His erection was dribbling such that the beautiful black lace was completely plastered around his length, twisting like wet silk to mold to it so shape. He followed Loki's instructions to speed up, but the action was demanding and each lift up and made his thigh muscles tremble uneasily.  
  
It didn't take long before Eliot began to stutter in his movements and Loki shocked him to force him back into the rhythm, to get him moving again although he showed a little mercy by encouraging him to go faster, and then to clench, which took him a second too long to obey, earning him another shock. And there it was, Eliot was trembling, his eyes distant, body completely focused on the movement, on the pleasure that he was shifting, not quite flying, but completely ready to be sent there. So Loki slid one hand up to tweak a clamp that was fastened around his left nipple, making Eliot jerk.   
  
"I think next time I'll bind you completely. Or perhaps I'll leave you completely free and have you hold yourself still under my assault. It really depends what state you come to me in. Now stop." He gave the command just when Eliot was on the upward movement, hovering above Loki's cock, thigh muscles twitching, shaking, straining to hold their position. The tip of Loki's cock remained inside of him, and the younger man groaned a little at the teasing sensation of his rim clutching around the head, like his ass was desperate to be filled again.   
  
"What do you want, pet, tell me now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ends theIr session as he promised Eliot would.

Loki ran his hand up and down one of Eliot's thighs, the pale skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat and the trembling muscles bunched beneath as Eliot tried to maintain his position poised above Loki's cock. The soldier's eyes were closed in concentration, his brows creased in a way that Loki recognized whenever Eliot braced himself for something. The sub was adorable, was asking him to be honest with his desires such a hard task?

But he knew Eliot wouldn't be able to resist much longer, his endurance had moved past its peak sometime ago when he started his exhausted trembling. With the constant strain to his limbs, his arms clearly sore from how they were propped over his head and his thighs shaking on the verge of collapse, Loki would get what he wanted.

Loki returned his hand to the clamped nipples and gave one a little twist to see the blue eyes fly open and attempt to focus. Their glazed sight grew distant though when Loki twitched his hips, rubbing his slick cockhead around the flexing edges of Eliot's entrance. The constant teasing rubbing took his sub to a new place, jaw slack, and hips gyrating to follow Loki's movements with shameless desire. He moaned in belated response to the light tweak to his nipple, his body twitching and his mind halfway disassociated already like a kite trying to break free and fly. 

"Tell me what you need, pet," Loki repeated, his voice lowered with his own barely controlled lust. 

"Sir..." Eliot moaned, his voice weak. He was clenching repeatedly around the head of Loki's teasing cock like that grip could help him maintain his position. "Please let me finish. I don't think I can support myself much longer, sir." Eliot must have done close to a hundred squats, which really was no excuse since it shouldn't be a challenge for a man like Eliot... if he hadn't been fucking himself with each downward motion.

But the shaky request that had Loki full out grinning and deciding to cut his broken pet some slack. "Yes, sweet thing, just a little bit longer and you can stop. But you must get me off first, so go on, choose your speed but you must keep moving." 

He watched Eliot from his reclined position. The man was like a butterfly pinned to a board, tense and fluttering helplessly. Trained killer, pretty bug, breakable glass... Funny how a little time and skill could turn these things into synonyms. 

"Just relax for me and move, if you keep tensing up its only going to make it harder for you to lift yourself." When Eliot still didn't move as instructed Loki shocked him again. He met the flutter of muscle spasms around his cock with a smile and nudged his hips upwards, pushing Eliot to go.

Eliot hissed above him, the breath escaping from him in shuddering bouts as his ribs vibrated with his muscles. Those blue eyes squeezed shut again but opened quickly this time, their lust glazed sight focused in and out on Loki. His poor sub was tired and ready to crash at any time, everything about him must be sore. Just to see Eliot's legs wobble further, Loki's thumb brushed over the button to deliver a sharp shock.

"Ugn!" Exhaling out loudly in a desperate grunt, the sub finally moved. Eliot chose a punishing pace, lifting and squatting repeatedly while clenching to bring Loki off as quickly as possible. It must be the last of his strength and Loki watched as Eliot's whole body shuddered with every simple action. As soon as he was able to, he would collapse. It was purely his pet's hard resolve, a soldier's will, that kept him going until permitted to stop.

Loki let himself go to finally enjoy the hard work Eliot put out. The larger man was tight, his obvious aversion to being fucked meant few others were there to loosen the channel that Loki was claiming. He didn't fancy himself being Eliot's first, which was regretful, but Eliot was making a valiant effort to make up for it by how he squeezed him tightly with each downward slide. 

He was merciful and he didn't hold off any longer than he had to, letting Eliot work him to orgasm. And when Eliot came down especially hard, his hands shot out to grab hold of Eliot's hips and forced Eliot to take him as deep as he could. With a quiet grunt, he silently filled his submissive with his release. He smirked when Eliot cried out in surprise when he pumped his hot essence into Eliot to fill him with his cum. Eliot didn't try to get away under his grip though, the poor thing's legs probably ached and were too exhausted to lift him even that final time to fight free of Loki's grip.

Only when he was good and done did he aid Eliot up enough to pull off of him while Loki regretfully slipped out. His pet rolled off more than got off and it took clear effort for him to move even to his knees. He put Eliot into a new position on all fours, supporting his weight on his forearms. "Just hold like that." Loki instructed gently as he did his trousers back up and and unclipped the wires from the clamps and chain, setting them to the side even as he snatched up the crop. 

Loki then took his position behind the trembling body and tilted Eliot's hips up a little more so he could snap the crop over Eliot's sensitive hole that was starting to leak with Loki's semen. He was glad that he made the effort to dig up Eliot's records and verified his state of health. It wouldn't feel the same if he didn't fill Eliot the way he had.

Eliot cried out on the first strike, his newly abused hole clenching instinctively from the strike across that tender ring. He made no effort to keep his soft moans and light cries back, and since Loki never forbid him, Loki let it go with an encouraging tap against the dripping hole. 

The sub gasped at the light touch of the crop, like a douse of welcome rain on the burning plains of his body. His moan came out closer to a whimper. "Sir... " The word came out like a croak. Eliot was going to collapse soon.

Loki set his sights next on the tender insides of Eliot's thighs and finally he went for across his ass and the backs of his thighs, leaving the entire area striped with red and tender to the lightest breeze across it. He cupped one firm cheek and gave a squeeze, "There we go," he murmured, "Such a pretty pet, flying so well for me."

By then, Eliot's face was buried into the bed as his legs shook from his determination to keep still. He was distracted by the blows and probably that enforced ringed erection too that Loki expected Eliot's mind to be blissfully blank of anything else.

It was always fun to reduce someone to naught but their open, vulnerable core, to expose them, the true them and leave them in your palm, bare and trusting. Loki hooked his fingers in the waistband of the flimsy, wrecked panties, seams having ripped from being pulled aside to accommodate fingers and cock, and drew them down to Eliot's lower thigh, making them stretch around the muscles and act as a restraint of sorts all in themselves. "Wouldn't want you giving yourself a concussion now, on your back." 

He positioned the soldier to lay with his legs spread, as much as the flimsy panties would allow, and his arms resting on his chest. The sight was absolutely enticing, with Eliot flushed red everywhere for a variety of unspeakable reasons and his hard and aching cock leaking and exposed, curled up against his belly with precum smeared along its length. 

"Look at this," He traced a single finger up the line of his hard shaft and grinned at the way the sub jerked like he was shocked again, "So hard, so desperate, I bet you're aching, burning to find your release. But I decide when that happens. Not you." Loki's eyes narrowed a little, "Isn't that right?"

Eliot's eyes closed and he nodded, then croaked softly, "Yes sir."

***

Eliot wanted what his dom wanted, to be stripped down and laid bare until his control was gone. Sex and orgasms weren't what he was looking for, but his dom proved to know what he was doing and Eliot felt his resistance breaking under the methodical tearing down. He didn't want to keep fighting, but to be safely taken apart, something that couldn't happen in the world he lived in at all. Here though, in an isolated pocket from reality, he could he hide when he had to surrender. It was still dangerous, damn stupid, but it was this or lose his control when it really mattered, and that could be destructive in ways beyond imagining. So he laid quivering, suffering things he cared nothing about, in order to reach that state of safe surrender.

"Y-yes sir," he repeated, "You decide."

"Then I expect you to control yourself. Remain still." His Dom instructed and from the room's provided gear the man found a tickler and a dental gag, along with a small rounded container. When the taller man returned he was smiling down at him. Eliot didn't protest when the dental gag was fastened to stretch open his mouth, the tickler was set to the side. "Your ass is aching," his Dom said lightly, "Almost as badly as your cock." He then set the container in the hollow of Eliot's stomach, "And now even the smallest amount of stimulation is going to be torture. But you know what this is?" He asked rhetorically as he ran his fingertip along the edge of the pot. Eliot watched, struggling to focus on the digit tracking around the rim. 

"This is filled with hot wax, you see, there's a small heater on the bottom that keeps it melted and hot enough to burn. And if you jerk, you're going to spill it all over yourself." The finger dropped from the pot to trace the few short inches to the head of Eliot's cock, making Eliot nearly jerk again. Thankfully, before anything spilled, the dom picked it up and waited for Eliot to settle before putting it back. "You might want to try and remain as still as possible," the man reminded with a grin, and then picked up the tickler.

"Shall I start easy?" Before Eliot could make a noise in answer, the man was already tracing the soft edges of the thing up the shaft of Eliot's erection. "Or perhaps not."

Eliot was not a ticklish man, but he was incredibly sensitive in his current state. The light touch of the tickler along his engorged shaft made him jerk again, this time without his dom to save him from the hot wax that the full pot splashed onto Eliot's stomach. The mercenary hissed in pain, the sound coming out more like a breathy sigh from how his mouth was held open, and he locked himself up again to prevent the whole thing from tipping over.

He was coiled like an over tight spring, the muscles of his whole body twitching from how tense he was. As the man continued the tortuous teasing, Eliot trembled under the light touches. Already exhausted from before, his legs started to shake, followed by how his breaths were full of ragged little hitches as he struggled to remain still. The pot swayed precariously on his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself back to stillness. Near breaking point, Eliot tossed his head back on the bed, baring his neck and throat, as he let out a low moan.

And the man enjoyed taunting and teasing, urging Eliot to slip up and literally spill hot wax over his stomach. A splash here and a drip there slid down over Eliot's skin and the dom mercilessly waved his tickler over the quivering landscape of his skin. It was a struggle to keep concentration and not to just to let go and relax into the rush of hormones and chemicals demanding him to give into his exhaustion. He was so tense that even when the torture stopped he was unaware, nor did he didn't realize the wax was removed from his stomach.

Eliot was lost, floating, as his Dom preferred to call it, and his mind had gone blissfully blank beyond the urge and needs that his body demanded. 

It was a light kiss to his forehead, so completely out of place from the torture going on around him, that finally brought dazed unfocused eyes back to looking up into his Dom's proud ones. The man was brushing a gentle hand down his wax splattered chest. "All done now, all done, my good boy," he was coaxing softly and smiled. 

With Loki's help he got up, back to his knees although his thighs shook even from simply supporting himself in his kneeling position. There was no doubt that he would not be able to stand if the dom tried to pull him off the bed. The still liquid bits of wax skated down his chest and belly and even a few drips landed on his thighs but most had hardened and we're only cracking when he shifted.

Eliot gasped when a hand circled around his cock, gently stroking the tortuously engorged shaft to give Eliot pleasure to balance out the pain that carried him at the moment. His Dom made no demands, said no words, but just continued the steady strokes while Eliot rode it out, floating as he maintained position simply because he couldn't move to another one. He let the pleasure fill him up at the dom's hands. 

There, breathing hard, head bowed and eyes drooped half close, the mercenary gave his Dom the perfect image of submission. He reacted to the gentle ministrations with varying hitches of breath, soft rugged sounds of his struggle to stay on that razor edge, balanced between steep drops of pleasure and pain on either side. After several minutes of that Eliot began to whine softly, the basic noise of distress as the stroking got to be too much. Even if the dental gag was removed he was beyond the words required to beg. His Dom was right, it really was up to the man to decide. 

His soft whining led the man to press anether light kiss to his temple, "I suppose I could let you out of the ring but that would just end things quicker. So push past it, it makes it more difficult, yes, but it will not prevent your orgasm. Come for me," the voice whispered into his ear with the devil's skill of seduction as he jerked him off, "Let go and come for me."

Eliot whimpered when he realized, in a distanced corner of his fogged mind, that he wasn't going to be granted mercy. No, instead he was given soft words and light kisses, and strangely, they were like a reassuring balm to his troubled mind. This wasn't what he came here for but the results were much the same. Under the man's guiding guiding he came, a strangled cry ripping from his throat when he finally fell off that precipice into the chasm below. And there his Dom was to catch him, to hold him in a tender grasp.

His Dom caught him with one arm as he jerked and curled, the orgasm making his muscles spasm with the sudden gain and then release of tension. He was milked for every last drop with steady strokes and felt himself maneuvered into a laying position. Last time he'd started with an orgasm and now he'd finish with one. 

Just as last time, Eliot was only dimly aware of being in his Dom's lap while the man brushed hair from his face. There Eliot simply laid, vaguely making out the gentle cooing and hushing sounds the other man made like they came from across a heavily fogged bank of evening peace. It didn't take long for his body to go limp in realization there would be no more expectations or orders to be met and it could simply be. Float. He was pushed to the edge and unlike last time, he wasn't dangled over the edge until the last minute, but shoved right over to let him free fall, float, until he was caught and eased back to reality.

The events of the night had completely drained him, leaving him no more capable of doing anything than an exhausted in the man's arms. He soon drifted off, unaware of the cleanup or his Dom leaving, trusting that this stranger, who knew enough about him to be dangerous but yet he didn't even know the name of, would take care of him. It was more than a leap of faith, but throwing himself into the stranger's mercy.

When he awoke again, he was aching, alone, but alive and at peace. As last time the stranger had cleaned him up, tucked him in a bed with new sheets and left while he was passed out. 

Again he saw a similar note and a pill. This time he hesitated only half the amount of time as what he had last time before he swallowed it. Then getting himself tidied up, he got ready to leave. Time to take a few days off before his next job. Perhaps this time he could finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who followed the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it and it would be great to hear back from some of you readers!
> 
> I know the Leverage fandom is small compared to MCU, but I hope there are still some readers out there reading this for Eliot and not just Loki.
> 
> The next story in the series should be up soon: Off Limits.
> 
> Subscribe to series or author alert if you wish you know when the first chapter is posted!


End file.
